


100th Anniversary of Poland's independence

by czarna_pantera



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Years of Poland's Independence, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Pathos, Patriotism, Polish Coat of Arms, Polish Independence Day, Symbolism, eagle - Freeform, poland - Freeform, vector art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: 11th of November was Poland's National Independence Day and a very special one - 100th anniversary. A good occasion to draw the white eagle which is in Poland's coat of arms.





	100th Anniversary of Poland's independence

**Author's Note:**

> 11th of November was Poland's National Independence Day and a very special one - 100th anniversary. A good occasion to draw the white eagle which is in Poland's coat of arms.


End file.
